Echoes of the Past
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Abel's POV. Abel refelcts on what he really is, what he has been through, what he has to deal with, and how he keeps on living. It's a little dark and depressing. Oneshot! R&R!


Echoes of the Past

One Shot

(A/N Just a brief document on what Abel thinks about himself and what he's done in life.)

* * *

What am I, really? Am a human or a human replica? I and my family are fabricated things. We came from an egg and sperm like all living things but we weren't conceived like normal humans. We came from manipulated genetics and not from natural selection.

Manmade humans… Test tube children, bred for the soul purpose thattrue humans could survive for more generations. Lab rats, disposable goods made on an assembly line. If I or a one my family had died they would just make another to replace what was lost.

I'm often disgusted with my own existence. I often think the world would have been a better place if I or my siblings have never been created. But what's done is done I still exist in this world. And I will be most likely until the end of time it seems.

I only became less human when I arrived on Mars and took the Crusnik inside of my body. I wanted power, I wanted respect, and what I wanted most of all was to be feared. I was hated and shunned. I was a thing and not a person and the colonists I looked after knew that. I looked, talked, acted, breathed, felt, and hated like only a human can but I was not human. So, they tried to kill me in the Martian wilderness.

As much as I want to believe in Lilith's words, I still can't bring myself to believe that we were ever human. Even before Mars and the war against Earth, never once did I consider myself human. We weren't born after all.

I'm just a monster. I'm ashamed of myself and the sin that dwells inside my veins. But I'm more ashamed of the sin that is buried in my heart. I did some evil things that I can never take back. Unlike my family and I; average humans could never be replaced when killed. There was no price on them like my family and I that could be remade with government funding.

I was intoxicated with the knowledge that average human lives couldn't be replaced. I wanted them all to go away. I loved the feeling of blood on my hands and the sounds of their tortured screams in my ears. One by one they began to disappear. I wanted everyone last one them gone. I didn't care who they were I just wanted them gone.

But I was naive about the true value of life. I was taking them without regret or pity. I never once thought that that my own brother would kill one of our kind. He destroyed her like he had done the humans; with no regret and no pity. She was just an obstacle that needed to be removed from the main scheme of things.

That was the first time I realized the true value of life and how fragile it really is. To see him holding her head out like some trophy. My heart froze and sunk into belly. I had never experienced that feeling before and it hurt. It truly hurt. No words could describe what I felt that day.

Anger, sadness, loathing, regret, fear, disgust, and shock were only few emotions I felt at that moment. I wanted to destroy him. I wanted revenge. So my sister and I took it upon ourselves to deliver judgment against him. But we had no idea that he would survive the fall through the atmosphere of Earth. That was a large mistake.

Now once again I'm cleaning up the innocent blood my brother has spilt. I have long since washed my hands of my sins but the stains are still there, reminding me of what kind of monster I truly am. These stains will never wear off and I can never forgive myself.

I truly am a monster not just in the body but still in the mind. Sometimes I long to destroy but I don't act the urges. I have learned to control the bloodlust and suppress its dark desires. But sometimes I lose that control I have and I become the monster once more. I've killed and hated for so long that it has become engraved into my very soul.

I try to live in the here and the now as humble priest, but the past haunts me and continues to repeat itself. I have never once told anyone of what I truly am. I manmade human fabrication that is nothing more than a monster. They only know me as Crusnik that serves the church to rid the world of evil, never once thinking that I'm one of those evil beings.

I will continue to live on. Even after my heart was blown asunder by my own brother I was given a second chance to redeem myself. I will continue living and fighting for as long as it takes to destroy him once and for all, no matter how long it will take.

Even if it takes me until the end of time I will hunt him down. Cain my older brother who killed me in more ways than one. Cain who killed Abel like in the bible shall be punished. This time, however, Abel will kill Cain. I swear that, my brother, and when you go I will go with you to hell. We never belonged here and we've outlived our purpose and use. Our time is long since passed. We are merely echoes of the past and even echoes die out with time.

The End

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
